A Witch's Cauldron
by xImCharmedx
Summary: Filled with witch's brew on the Naruto world. A collection of drabbles that never quite made themselves full stories. Various pairings.
1. Rejection

Uchiha Sasuke had never been denied anything in his entire life. Not once. If one was to ask him the definition of rejection, he'd probably give his infamous monosyllabic answer and walk away. After all, he was an Uchiha, and what an Uchiha wanted an Uchiha got. And for the last twenty three years of his life, that particular saying had never been proven wrong.

From the moment he was born into his clan he was famous. Everyone had heard the Uchiha name and feared or respected the clan with the Sharigan bloodline limit. The clan was notoriously known for turning out greatly successful shinobi at young ages (his brother's own fame could attest to that, not that he wanted to think about his dead brother right now). Between his bloodline limit, his need to keep up with his brother, and his father's constant pushing, Sasuke had been ready to be a shinobi long before he entered the academy.

Being an Uchiha, Sasuke had also reaped the benefits (and downfalls, as he would later learn, courtesy of his ever growing fan club. Apparently being a traitor to his village hadn't changed that) of good looks. From a very young age he had been constantly called 'cute', and women constantly told his mother that he was going to grow up to be a very handsome young man. And how right they were; the looks he was currently getting from all the women (and he could've sworn some of the men) could attest to that.

Sasuke took the shot glass that sat in front of him, swirled the contents around a bit, and then tipped the concoction down his throat. As he did a flash of pink caught his eye and he looked across the bar to see Buns Girl, the Hyuuga heiress, Ino, and Sakura walk into the club. As they made their way over to the bar, the men close to them began to catcall and whistle. Tenten rolled her eyes, Hinata blushed heavily, and Ino and Sakura playfully smiled and winked back.

Whoa. Stop. Rewind. He couldn't be that drunk already, could he?

But as he watched from his seat on the other side of the bar the pinkette winked at a man who had whistled particularly loud. He also watched helplessly (or dumbfounded, because Uchihas weren't helpless. But if he thought about it, they weren't supposed to be dumbfounded, either) as another man came up behind her and slapped her rump as she passed by.

Sasuke growled low in his throat, but abruptly stopped when the woman (because she wasn't a girl anymore that was for sure) did something he never thought she'd do.

Sakura jumped at the action and turned around to find the man who had slapped her. Her playful smile had turned to one of glee, and she had taken the man by the arm and proceeded to drag him to the dance floor after telling her friends where she would be.

He had to be drunk, or the woman on the dance floor was an imposter. The Haruno Sakura he knew would have punched the man through the closest wall, not be out on the floor dancing with him.

The Uchiha avenger almost choked (almost). _That_ could _not _be called _dancing_.

Sasuke watched with a stoic expression from the other side of the club as Sakura swayed and twisted, dipped and jumped, ground and thrust her body against the stranger. And damn it, the pig was enjoying every minute of it. His wondering hands and pathetically goofy smile could attest to that.

Inwardly, Sasuke was fuming. How dare that guy touch her like that?! What was he thinking?! Sakura was his, damn it! Did he _want_ to die?

Wait. Stop. Rewind. What?

Maybe he _was_ a little more drunk than he thought after four shots of whiskey and three beers (but it had always taken him way more than that to get drunk. Uchihas were not lightweights, he was proud to say).

But hey, it was true. She _had _pledged to be his the night he left her on that cold bench, and through all these years he had never forgotten it. How could he? He wasn't that cold-hearted (not that he would admit it out loud). He had come back several years ago after achieving his goal, and he had done everything he could (subtly, because Uchihas didn't show emotion) to get closer to his team. Especially Sakura.

He watched as she grinned and continued to "dance" with her partner. Apparently she hadn't noticed his efforts; that or she needed a little reminder of her promise to him (he refused to think she had completely forgotten. Uchihas were too important to be forgotten).

Sasuke downed the refilled shot glass, slamming the cup back down on the wooden counter as he got up from his stool. He had made up his mind (not that it had been muddled in the first place, mind you. An Uchiha's mind was always clear) and made his way through the crowd to the dance floor. He walked up to the kunoichi, and, with a strait-forwardness he blamed on the alcohol, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. He fixed a glare on the stranger and growled at him to get lost. The man, though plainly intoxicated, took the hint when he noticed the raven haired man's eyes flash red and left without a word.

Sakura was obviously going to do all the talking for him.

She turned around in his grip, and when she recognized who was holding her, her expression grew dark and her green eyes flashed with her hidden temper. If she had her way, it wasn't going to be hidden for long.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what the _hell _do you think you are doing?" she hissed over the pounding music. Sasuke 'hn'-ed and pulled her closer.

"He was all over you," he growled back into her ear.

Sakura scowled. "Since when do you give a rat's ass?"

He growled low in his throat and (if possible) pulled her even closer to his body.

"You're mine."

Sakura smirked inwardly. She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I belong to no one." She then pushed him away with the help of some gathered chakra in her hands.

Sasuke stumbled back slightly (this he also blamed on the alcohol, because Uchihas just didn't stumble), but quickly regained his balance. He watched as she walked off the dance floor and over to her friends. After a small talk, all four got up and left. Sasuke didn't even notice the small devious smile that played on Sakura's lips; he was too busy replaying the little conversation in his head. It took him several moments after the kunoichi had left to realize what had happened.

He, _the Uchiha Sasuke_, had just been rejected, denied what he wanted, for the first time in his life. And he had no clue as to _why_ (once again, he blamed it on the alcohol. Because Uchihas knew everything that there possibly was to know).

**________________________________________________________________________**

As soon as they were out of the club, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura burst into laughter.

"Forehead, did you see his face? It was priceless!"

Sakura grinned and nodded in agreement. Tenten chuckled and slung and arm around her friend's shoulders.

"That was genius! You did well, Sakura," she told her. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, you guys," Sakura replied. "It definitely feels good."

Ino came up behind her and slung her arm over Sakura's other shoulder. "Hell yeah! Operation: Make Ice Prince Jealous is a total success! Let's go celebrate!"

The three friends laughed at the blonde, and all four walked off to find another bar.

**________________________________________________________________________**

A/N: Eh. I wrote this sometime last year with a bunch of other drabbles and just never got around to posting them. I think this was my favorite. Let me know what you think!


	2. Torture

Tenten bit back a yelp as pain washed over her side. The man in front of her sneered at her battered body on the floor. He kneeled down next to her as she rolled over on her other side. He then roughly grabbed her long chocolate hair, which had fallen out of its twin buns long ago, and pulled her head around to face him. Tenten winced as she felt some of the hairs part with her scalp, and the man's sneer turned into a sadistic smirk at her obvious discomfort and the many cuts and bruises on her face.

"Now, my pet, tell me where the rest of your team is with my scroll, and maybe I won't kill you."

Tenten's nose wrinkled at the smell of stale alcohol on his breath. When she didn't answer, the man tightened his grip on her hair, and this time there was an audible rip of hair.

"Tell me!" he demanded. Tenten worked saliva into her dry mouth and then spit in the man's face.

"You might as well kill me," she replied. The man growled and wiped the spit off of his face.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to have it." The man pulled her up by her hair and threw her into the farthest corner of the room. Tenten winced as she landed on her bruised side. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, and ended up drawing blood. She rolled over onto her uninjured side and faced away from the men.

"Emery, T.J., do whatever you want with her, but don't let her leave this room," she heard the man order the two guarding the door. She then heard him walk away and the door being shut and locked after him. She heard footsteps coming towards her, and then she was roughly picked up and thrown against a wall as she was trapped under a body.

"So, baby, what's your idea of a good time?" one of them asked whiled the other nuzzled a cut on the cheek. She winced and turned her head away from them, but neither of them were having any of it. The one that held her to the wall growled and slammed her back into it. Tenten's head slammed against the wall and she fought to keep consciousness as black spots clouded the edges of her vision.

The one to the right of her growled, "My partner said—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the door flew off its hinges with such force it smashed him into the wall next to her. The door fell backwards to the floor and the man slid down the wall to join it. He didn't get back up.

The thug holding her to the wall suddenly disappeared and Tenten fell to her knees with the loss of his weight, gasping for breath. Her undone hair blocked her vision, but she could hear the sounds of a struggle. And then there was silence. Footsteps soon resounded throughout the room and Tenten braced herself for the worst.

A pale hand entered her vision and she gasped as it gently, but firmly, gripped her chin and tilted her face upwards. Chocolate met pale, pupil-less lavender and Tenten let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She offered him a weak smile, too tired for words, and winced as the cut on her cheek reopened.

Neji understood the smile anyways.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm all right. Thank you.'

He nodded once and released her chin. He picked her up bridal style, and Tenten yelped as he brushed over her bruised side. Neji carefully readjusted his grip on her so that he would avoid her injury as best as he could. Tenten sighed in content and laid her head on Neji's shoulder as he carried her out of the base. Her eyes fluttered shut as his body warmth seeped her body, and she was out cold before they even left the room.

Neji glanced down at her sleeping form and his expression softened. He unconsciously tightened his grip on her as he carried her out of the building, away from the people who had been torturing her for the last three days, and towards home.

**________________________________________________________________________**

A/N: Just another drabble. Its theme originated from the same set as the theme of the last drabble. I think that's how this melting pot is going to keep forming. Let me know your ideas!


	3. Hell

It had been six long years. Six long years of sweat, of pain, of blood, of death, of hell. Six long years of dealing with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sound. Six long years of training constantly to grow stronger so that he could kill his brother and avenge his clan. Six long years…

And then it was over, and he was finally back home.

And he was put through hell again.

Though plenty easier than the hell in Sound, probation was a hell of its own. Six long months of disgrace, of embarrassment. Six long months of C and D-rank missions, _again_, while he watched Team 7 go off on S and A-ranked missions with that wannabe instead of himself. Six long months of being a Genin, _again_, at age 18 while the dobe and Sakura were off being Jounins. Six long months of enduring Naruto's teasing of 'well-look-who's-dead-last-now'. Six long months…

And now he was finally standing on the bridge waiting for the rest of Team 7 so that they could start another day of training and mission taking. Together. As Jounins and equals. He was finally a Jounin along with the rest of his team, and soon they were going for the ANBU exams. Together. Like it always used to be.

Things were finally back to normal, and the hell that was called revenge and had ruled his life was finally over.

"TEME!!!"

"Naruto, quit shouting! It's too early!"

_Punch_

"OW! SAAAKUUURAAA-CHAAAN!"

Sasuke grimaced. Okay, so maybe his life was still a living hell. But he would take the hell that was Naruto and his team over the darkness and loneliness that had ruled his life for so long any day.

**________________________________________________________________________**

A/N: Yay, another one! I'm afraid that if I don't keep updating all of these, I'll forget or I won't have the interest to.

Drop a review!


End file.
